Best Place for Both Worlds
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Endou Mamoru is a normal high school student who lives by himself in an apartment unit that his parents bought for him. He plays soccer, he gets average grades (sometimes even below). He's undoubtedly completely normal, well except for the fact that there are a couple of ghosts haunting his flat of which he's too dense to notice. [Ghost AU]
1. Prologue

**_"Even oddballs are kept in a case."_**

 **Because even the weird ones deserve a place they can call theirs.**

 ** _\- SaltyCandy -_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me just say first that I've never thought that this story that I just posted as a nonsense crackfic at first will get this much attention. Seriously, thank you so much for the support!!

Also, quick reminder: Second semester starts at September (even in Japan) and it's in fall season too.

 **Original Word Count:** 1,299

 **Version 5.5:** 2,251 words

 **Disclaimer:** I will never ever own Inazuma Eleven! (The disclaimer's effectiveness reaches upto the last chapter of this series (lol lazy ass))

* * *

 **= Prologue =**

* * *

 _"Whaaaat?! But whyyyyy?!!"_

 _"Mamoru, calm down. You're just going to move temporarily, it's not the end of the world. We'll fix this as soon as we can. We promise."_

 _"I know you're upset, kiddo, but please listen to your mother. We're doing this for you."_

 _"But how about the soccer club?!? I'm their captain!! And why in this time of the year?! That's so cliche!"_

 _"I'm sorry, pal. We didn't have a choice.."_

"Hey, umm... Endou-kun..."

"Y—Yes?" Endou Mamoru was immediately snapped out his little forgotten daydream. Looking straight with a hint of surprise, his chocolate-flavored eyes scanned passed the giant semi-rusty gates in front of him, skimming about the falling leaves that varies from yellow to the tint of his orbs in color. A faint yellow 'Inabikari Apartment Complex' written on an equally huge steel board caught his attention before entering the smaller entrance and glancing at his sole companion.

"Do you... believe in ghosts..?" Fubuki Shirou tightened his grip on the scarf around his pale neck as he answered with a tone that Endou swore sounded sad. But he really couldn't be sure, Fubuki's voice sounded the same for the majority of the time and whether was it on purpose or not was unknown to Endou.

"Huh?" Endou couldn't help but give his more profound focus on the silver-haired at the unusual question. But before anything else, a fake cough from a brown-haired man in his mid-forties urged both teen-agers to drop their school bags on the plain wooden table first. "Ah... sorry, Hitoshi-san," he said as he acknowledged the man in a security guard uniform with a scratch on the back of his head.

Hitoshi simply rolled his eyes as he continued poking his baton at the collection of scattered pens and notebooks that made up Endou's dark orange backpack.

Endou turned his head to the place he now called home — despite it being temporary— as Hitoshi shifted to Fubuki's sky blue with silver linings shoulder bag. He then found himself mesmerized again at the tall dirty yellow and faintly blue building that obviously had seen better years. It was shaped like an inverted and edgy letter U, trapping a wide parking lot that seemed to fit a hundred cars in it. As amazing it was to have such a large place though, it was as equally disappointing to see only a small gray truck, a black convertible, a shiny motorcycle, and a gray minivan scatteredly residing on it.

"Your _bags_ ," a tired comment called Endou. The younger brunet plastered a wide grin before reaching out his belongings together with Fubuki. Hitoshi answered it with an irritated grunt, still looking as if he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

The two decided to go their way silently. Endou raised his head to spectate again at the floors above, smiling as he realized how fortunate it was of him to be staying at a place where he only needed to walk outside his flat to inhale the fresh autumn air. The nice sensation of watching the ecstatic view with all the plants and trees placed around the apartment from there slowly returned to his memories, as well as a question from Fubuki just minutes ago.

"Oh yeah! What were you saying again, Fubuki?"

"It's nothing," Fubuki said gently with what Endou know as his odd printed smile. It seemed to be normal enough but a glance with Fubuki's eyes always made Endou somehow think otherwise. There was some sort of lonely glister on it. Yet again, that could have been just Endou's imagination. There probably wasn't any reason for Fubuki to be faking his smile, was it?

There was another content silence that came in between them and Endou found himself entrap in another trance.

It was funny, he thought. The two had only known each other for a whole month yet they're with each other like they were close twins. Then again, who could blame them? It wasn't only because they were living in the same apartment building and were only separated with a ceiling above Endou's room, it was also the fact that they were in the exact same class, in the exact same school, and part of the exact same club. And if that wasn't enough, he was also seated beside the silver-haired the moment he transferred. What were the odds, right?

After an indulging walk around the parking lot, the two have stepped in the double door entrance, playfully saluting back to the lady guard and firmly nodding to Hibiki Seigou at the front yellow and blue counter. Automatically turning right, they unmindfully passed a locked room on the left and a hallway on the right as they took their time on arriving at Elevator 1 (or E1 for short). The washed out white and blue walls around them as well as the number of cracks on the ceiling would have invited a creepy sensation to a normal person, but the two didn't mind them at all. After all, the description of normal was way far out of their reach.

"Gaaahh!" Even Endou surprised himself with his own unexpected shout. He held his head in grimace as he suddenly remembered something of great importance.

"Are you okay?" Fubuki said in slight panic as he shot his head at Endou's direction. The elevator that he called finally opened its door yet because of Endou's scream, they were prompted to stay outside with Fubuki firmly keeping it from closing. Thankfully, the two were the only people there at that time as usual. It was one of the things that they've always wondered about though. Why have two elevators on both sides of the building when no one even used it? Every other person they saw used the stairs whether their room was on the tenth floor or somewhere nearer the ground. But Fubuki had to shove that thought away right now for that's not their problem at the moment. Because surprisingly enough, Fubuki still hadn't gotten used to with the brunet's antics for the whole month they've been friends to caught on that whatever he'd been troubled with was honestly nowhere near important.

"Oh... yeah! I am! Sorry about that... I just forgot that I was gonna buy a new mirror," Endou scratched the back of his neck shyly. He really had to get his emotions in check for as to not worry people like that again. And according to what troubled him, his memories too, apparently.

Fubuki sighed in relief and was about to say something when they heard hurrying footsteps from the Emergency Exit on the left. Looking more intently at the direction of the opened door, a tall running figure slowly emerged. The most distinct description Endou could see the male his age having was his purple hawk-shaped hair and the white towel that seemed to be always tied on his forehead. The moment his eyes connected to Endou and Fubuki, they could tell that he was beyond petrified. Adding to that the matter of his sweaty figure, one could say that he probably saw something that could never be unseen. On a weirded note, however, the man started to comb his hair for whatever reason before making himself look a lot calmer, or at least tried to.

"Tobitaka... Are you okay?" Endou uttered as the other subtly wiped his cold sweat.

"Yeah," Tobitaka said after schooling his expression. "Still taking the elevator, I see..." he added after he ignored how he was easily read and walked it off like nothing happened.

Fubuki and Endou exchanged glances before setting their gazes on Tobitaka's back, both looking equally weirded out and concerned at the other seventeen-year-old, then back at each other. With a chorus shrug, they both entered the elevator.

"So, what happened to the mirror that you have, by the way?" Fubuki asked after pressing two floor numbers.

He then looked around and studied the faint brown painted walls like what he did everyday as he waited for Endou's answer. He surmised that the place must have been more presentable ten years back when the very color showed more life than it did now. The dark gooey-looking mold on the corners of the room didn't help either, it just gave off that grim feeling of being watched. It even resurfaced that somehow disturbing sensation that you had to keep your guard up for the whole ride. The copper stains on the steel door just proved to be another reminder of how old the place truly was. Maybe it was even older than Fubuki himself.

"I think it's broken," Endou answered like it was a mere fact. By all means, he truly did think it was broken in a way but he was somehow still unsure.

"You think?" Fubuki asked as soon as the door slid open. He swore from the bottom of his heart that he was the weird one. He'd always been called by his peers as such ever since he could remember yet with Endou around, it did feel like he was merely no. 2 on the rankings.

"Oops. Sorry, gotta run!" Endou then dashed off to his room, leaving Fubuki and another male with gravity defying orange-hair and identical height and physique as him in his back in wonder.

* * *

"How could I forget to charge this last night?!" Endou said as he locked the door behind him and kicked off his shoes. He sauntered past the short hallway from his door to his connected dining, kitchen, and living room in a flash.

His flat was made for a single person with only a bathroom and a single bedroom to go to. In contrast to the dim lit appearance that was the whole building itself, the unit was adorned with a month-old white and orange paint that made it more appealing. The tidy tiled floor was just the best combination to come up with for the outright comfort to live in.

The first to greet him was the living room where a single black sofa at the wall and a flat-screen television exactly opposite to it were stationed to, a mere orange carpet placing in between for better comfort. There was a wooden framed mirror attached to the left wall beside the television where the supposedly bedroom was adjacent to. On his right, was the slightly messy kitchen with a single medium sized refrigerator and a four-people indigo table with four simple blue-painted chairs. The sink, though not exactly full, was swarmed with the dirty dishes that seemed to be left there in days. Everything, quite possibly except for the mirror, was as modern-looking as it's gonna get.

He immediately ran off to the bedroom where he supposed he left his charger and got back to the living room with it in hand. He plastered a smile as he finally plugged it and left his phone on the tv rack.

He took his stomach grumbling as a reminder that he also didn't eat as much lunch today. It wasn't just his charger that he forgot but also his thin leather wallet. Honestly, if it wasn't for Fubuki he wouldn't have been able to eat lunch at all. Yet before he turned his heel to make his way to the kitchen, he caught on something quite unusual.

He slowly stepped closer to the 4 feet mirror. The sculpted characters in its wooden frame as well as its old (almost ancient really) design was something he'd already gotten used to. Artistically speaking of course, it didn't suit the place at all but due to the fact that no one could get it off the wall, it was left there to stay.

It then reminded him of a story that the apartment's manager told him when he first arrived. It was something about a family of three renting the place and one of them dying there twenty something years ago. He said the tragedy revolved around some old mirror. He really couldn't remember much about it for he wasn't the type to be interested on such things, especially the ones he had nothing to do with. It was his own way of respecting people. He didn't find the tale odd nor scary either. It was just mere coincidence. After all, he never did once sense anything harmful about it on his short stay there, but he would admit that there was something unusual about the object.

Endou reviewed the glass case as he held his chin in thought. He then quirked an eyebrow and waved a hand. Shockingly, his reflection did nothing of those actions. It was just there, standing upright, staring straight in his muddy brown eyes.

He suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine at the hate-filled glare. It emanated such ice cold presence that even Endou began to notice the temperature drop. Its skin was paler than Endou remembered his to be with more than a mark of obvious cryptic-looking veins tangled all over its limbs. It appeared to be like the terrifying image from the haunted mirror movie he saw way back that literally made a couple of normal people in the cinema run in terror; something that he quite honestly not understand because yet again, Endou was _not_ a normal person.

"Yup, it's broken," Endou said as he dismissed the mirror and went to the kitchen to take an instant ramen out of the shelf, seemingly unaware of the entity borrowing his appearance, facepalming inside a framed glass.

* * *

 **= End of Prologue =**

* * *

 **A/N:** See the confessions below? I'm gonna be placing that on the last part of every chapter for shits and giggles so you're able to skip 'em if you want. Thanks for the read!

* * *

 **Confession:** Did anyone here know that the Japanese don't occupy their 4th floors because it's bad luck? It's like the no. 13 in western traditions. But I just remembered after I publish the first prologue so I'm gonna stick with what I've done. Plus, it did appear that Endou's stay there made more sense (up until I mentioned it lol).


	2. A Moonlit Night in 4F

**A/N:** The first arc is ofcourse the introductory one so don't expect some serious plot devices here, it might take a couple of chapters as well. Also, be reminded that not all the characters are going to be introduced yet. Some will be having their debuts on the next arcs :D

* * *

 **Replies on the Previous Chapter:** (I'll start to do this now since I'm always not able to reply on reviews already. Also, only reviews on the previous chapter will be answered here.)

 **The Real Runey:** Oh thank goodness!! I really thought it would be boring to some considering it's the same prologue but with additional details. I hope you continue to read until the end too. And lol yes, Endou's the very reason for Gouenji's reputation to fall lol. Again, thank you for the continuous support! Reviews truly helps me!

 **Titania R0se:** Aww thank yoouu! And I'm not gonna disappoint you (I hope lol)! Lol Endou. He's always gonna be the child that he is. Thanks again!

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** Thank you so much for the full on support! *fist bumps* .. AND LET THE FANFIC BE WITH ALL OF US!!

* * *

 **Original Word Count:** 1,350

 **Version 2.5:** 1,346 words

Welp, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

 **= A Moonlit Night in 4F =**

* * *

 _"I know you'll make good use of this, you're my grandson after all..."_

Endou was exposed to a faint light beyond his glued eyelids and found himself forcefully opening his tired-burdened eyes. The dream that he had was immediately washed away from his memories as he stared at the empty white painted ceiling.

"Wha... What time is it..?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. He wasn't even sure if it was towards himself or someone else entirely. His sudden wake proved to be disorienting to say the least, it's almost as if someone woke him up.

Remembering that there was actually a way for his question to be answered, he turned to his left. He groaned as he was faced with the not-so-faint light anymore. Seriously, whose bright idea was it to place the bed table beside the window? The said person didn't even close the curtains for crying out loud!

There was a moment's paused before he realized who the perpetrator was.

"Ugh.. I forgot to close it again, didn't I?" He grimaced as he continuously reminded himself that he was no longer living with his parents. He was living in the Inabikari Apartment Complex now, in unit 4F to be exact, and the responsibilities even on such simple things was solely on his shoulders. Then again, it had just been a month. It was still all a learning process for the high school student so he guessed that he could forgive himself this one time.

Endou eventually remembered why he was facing on the said direction and his eyes finally adjusted enough to be able to read the red-stricken numbers on the soccer ball-themed alarm clock.

 **11:38 pm**

He sighed.

After another minute of watching the center of the monochrome digital clock, he decided to get up and go get a quick drink.

He slipped out his thick blankets that featured a black-haired man on the field with a soccer ball on his knee, and stood up. Passing a wooden closet on his right, he held the doorway as his other hand rubbed his eye. Without further ado, he continued his small adventure with a step on his left.

As he expected, the moonlight was going inside his apartment's living room too. But of course, unlike the bedroom, there was no issue forgetting about closing the curtains of the rectangular window passed the sofa. He was going to see that after his baths anyways so he'll already very well be completely awake by then.

Trying to ignore the luminescence that entered his flat, he strided in a straight line to the kitchen.

It didn't take a minute for him to reach his destination as well as a pitcher of water in the fridge. He took it to his right where the counter was while his other hand busied itself with a glass from the cup holder.

Just as he was pouring the transparent liquid, something was caught from his peripheral vision. A shadowy figure at the front of the glass encased window, or at least that's what he thought he saw until he peered his head in that direction and saw a great load of nothing. He decided to just shrug and gulp down his water to his content.

After a relieved sigh, he tiredly walk back to his room.

 _Stomp... Stomp..._

The sound immediately got Endou's attention and he was rather surprise to be turning his head to the same place as before and even _more_ surprised to find a black smear on the floor. Without bothering to open the lights, he trudged to the window and crouched down.

"Mud?" Endou wondered as he retrieved the finger that touched the tainted spot. "But where—"

 _Slam!_

Endou fell backwards from his position in great shock, black muddy military boots easily caught his attention as he kept his sight on his target. Yet his still baffled figure slowly raised his head in undeniable curiosity. He scanned torn camouflage jeans and the same colored and even more beaten up button-up long-sleeves.

In all honesty, Endou found himself lost. Where and how did this person even enter his flat?! Yet as weird as that was, there was an even greater oddness about the scene. The strong-looking built didn't have the most important part of a person.

It didn't have a head.

It was just a body, but now with black dirtied hands reaching to him, seemingly aiming to grab him. Endou widened his eyes as he let himself get eaten by fear.

"Look at what you did to my floor!!"

Fear of giving an additional payment for possibly uncleanable tiles— or worse, broken ones.

The headless creature looked at his feet but remembered that he didn't have a head so just imagined what he could've done to the place he was standing at.

"You're going to help me clean this right now!" Endou shouted as he leaned closer to the being who was awkwardly flailing his arms, seeming to be trying to say something. Endou, without even figuring out his message, quickly took two rugs and pushed the other one to the stranger in great panic. How was anyone going to believe that he's a responsible person if all his parents were going to get were unreasonable charges?

The moonlit night went on with the two angrily wiping, that soon became scrubbing and mopping, the floor spotless.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the same yet different place..._

"I said, stop laughing!!" A severed head with pink semi-bald hair bellowed as he stared down from the top of a low table he was placed on.

His companion, a platinum blond with flame-shaped locks, ignored his angry fit as he clutched the thick orange futon that was pressed by the table top. Despite the absence of sound from his person, his vibrating figure on the glassy floor and his hands circling the covered once white— now almost completely red — hoodie that he wore showed that he was evidently laughing — of which was the only form of laughter known wherein the person stayed looking cool despite chuckling his arse off.

"Stop it right now or I'll destroy this precious kotatsu of yours, Gouenji!" The former cadet warned as he bounced on the single non-glass object on the room.

The teen-ager wearing a dried bloodied orange jacket abruptly stopped and slowly sat up.

The apparently owner of the headless body watched as he was presented with two dagger-like — in both length and form — shards sprouting from the neck of the other male. A blue battered jeaned knee followed his ascension as he used it to rest his left orange and cream sleeved arm on. The smug smirk didn't leave his face as he placed himself closer to the pinkett's head.

The one identified as Gouenji steadied himself by flattening his right hand on the ground. More than one small shard was seen attached to his left arm as he waved a hand and pointed his left pointer finger behind the talking head. The television-shaped glass that showed them a scrubbing green-uniformed body and a mopping orange-pajamaed brunet was turned off and replaced by red characters that miraculously started appearing on it.

 **"Okay. Sorry, Someoka."**

Someoka turned his whole form to the mirror spirit as soon as he was done reading the words written in blood. He was then presented with an amused smile.

Someoka clicked his tongue. He knew so well how the other man played his tricks. Someoka knew that Gouenji was nowhere near sorry and that he was enjoying every moment of his body's suffering.

 **"It's just really too funny,"** looking over Gouenji's shoulder, scarlet words suddenly appeared on the wall just above the hardened fake sofa as the latter couldn't help a sneer form on his lips.

"May I remind you that you haven't made one successful scare for the _whole month_ he's here!" Someoka seethed between teeth. At least he wasn't the only one failing here. And to his grimace, only the three-lettered abbreviation that he hated the most appeared on every corner of the replicated 4F apartment.

 **"Lol."**

* * *

 **= End of Chapter I =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Someoka, Gouenji, and his mirror dimension are introduced! The reason for the kotatsu, however, is going to be explored somewhere in the future. And yes, Gouenji's in Ares form (actually most of them are.. coz why the hell not?). Also, please do tell if the ending came out too corny lol.

Btw, a kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, formerly a charcoal brazier but now electric, often built into the table itself (Source: Wikipedia).

Hope you enjoyed the read! Look out for some mistakes for me!

* * *

 **Confession:** Supposedly, this isn't the first chapter. What I wrote was Endou's first day on the apartment where he met the guards, Hibiki, Tobitaka, Fuyuka, etc. but then it turned out boring because of all the details. So, what I did was combine that chapter on the prologue and got on with the scaring spree!


	3. The Gardener at the Top Floor

**A/N:** Well, this took longer than I thought. I got wind up on something again. Forgive me for that but I can say that the next one isn't taking that long though. I got it figured out now. Btw, don't forget about how Endou's OOC here (I made him more dense in this story more than in canon. The same goes for his abilities, tbh. He's not as strong either. Not yet, at least). And have I ever mentioned that there are no magical hissatsus in this story? Well, there isn't. Soccer matches are completely normal but the spirits do used them to 'attack.'

Also, thank you so much to all those who favorited and followed!!

* * *

 **Replies on the Previous Chapter:** (Replies for the Prologue is in Chapter 1)

 **Mizuki Kokoa:** Oh thank goodness people think it's actually funny. I got worried for a second there. I thought it was kinda forced. But yes, I introduced you to the magnificent friendship of Gouenji and Someoka. They're actually my BroTP so you'll expect them burning each other even more! Plus, Someoka's the only one Gouenji allows to enter his great mirror dimension so you can just see how close they are despite being totally mean when it comes to their interactions. Thank you so much again!!

 **The Real Runey:** Endou will forever be a soccer freak in all my stories lmao. Also, I was honestly waiting for someone to mention why they're all so young (died young, to be more precise) unfortunately I can't tell why. You have to stay tune to find out XD. And thank you! Glad I didn't overdo the whole description thing because I do that sometimes (well, a lot of times). The review is well appreciated!

* * *

 **Original Word Count:** 3,461

 **Version 3.0:** 3,480 words

Without further ado, I give you le chapter 2~

* * *

 **= The Gardener at the Top Floor =**

* * *

 _Kick off!! Kick off!! Kick off!!_

Endou groaned at the thundering sound. Almost immediately, he slammed his soccer-themed alarm clock to silence as he shrank back in the protection of his blanket. He sighed at the undisturbed serenity that followed and almost went back to continue his blurry dream. Well, _almost_.

 _Kick off!! Kick off!! Kick off!!_

Endou groaned for the second time. Of course it was going to ring again. Had he forgotten that the only way to hit the stop button was by _not_ literally hitting it? He had to spin a small wheel at the back of the alarm clock in the exact same pattern as what his dear mother put in it before they parted. It was her own way of making sure that her son wouldn't run late in her absence. Miraculously though, it proved to be efficient enough to get Endou out of bed. He didn't use his head a lot after all so making it function early in the morning was apparently the best solution to his tardiness.

Giving up to the noise, Endou sat up as he tried to open an eye. He let the blanket slide off him as he reached for the epitome of technological advancement and forcefully pull up both eyelids. After a couple of seconds of pondering about the pattern, he turned the wheel left and right in different ranges.

If he had something to compare it to, he could say that it was just like opening a safe full of gold bars. The value part mostly because he had to carefully point the arrow to the right number as to not ring the alarm that, according to his metaphor, would be the reason for his capture — only in this case, to simply not spend more time listening to the supposedly fun and engaging sound of 'Kick off!!' that now just left a disgusting taste on his mouth everytime it woke him in the morning.

His fizzled success got him up and limping to the bathroom that was stationed just in front of his room's door. With a slow turn of the doorknob, he entered and switched on the blinding light. Slightly cringing at the strain on his eyes, a sink with a broken tap — confirmed by the occasional dripping water — complete with a soap and a toothbrush in a glass, presented to him as well as a lonely yet clean white toilet bowl just beside it. Way further from the door was a small open space with an orange plastic curtain folded on the side and a metallic shower head on the upper wall. There wasn't a single window inside so the exhaust above the first part of the room proved to be a practical choice design-wise.

Finally well-adjusted to the light, he tiredly stepped his bare feet on the white tiles and crooned his head to the sink.

 _'If I didn't need to clean last night, I would have had enough sleep...'_ he thought tiredly as he saw his reflection at the mirror, the bags under his eyes and the obvious red lines in it played a great role for reminding him why he wasn't feeling particularly hyped that morning despite it being his most awaited Sunday training.

After opening the faucet, he cupped both hands and splashed the icy water on his face. He then reached for the soap when suddenly…

 _Click!_

The place instantly went dark. Endou, unfaltered with the happening, simply switched the light on unsuspectingly and went on with his original plan.

After an undisturbed face wash, Endou raised his head to take his time looking at himself before thinking of reaching for the towel directly behind him.

 _Click!_

Without as much as a single warning, he was covered in darkness once again.

"Great," he muttered as he reached for the switch. Yet before he could turn the lights on again, his fingers made contact with something quite unusual. Guided by his curiosity alone, he turned his body to the oddity's direction with the extension of both hands above his head. The fruit of his inspection were definitely nothing like he'd ever thought of.

At first it was plump, dry and wet all at the same time, much like a raisin but as big and refreshing as a watermelon. Then there was the ice cold flesh-like feel to it, almost like frozen meat without any indication of life. The inspection he was making continued going up as he felt something again. Small bridge-like thing— _wait_. Was that.. a nose.. and then.. bulgy ovals— _eyes_?!

 _Click!_

To his surprise, a flash of light intervened with his slowly adjusting night-vision and covered his chocolate orbs in blur. Raising his arms then blinking in response, he caught sight of something wide, huge, and… green?

 _'Hulk?!'_ Endou thought as his eyes were still keeping up with the information flowing in his system. Before he could react, two hands clapped on his arms and ascended him from the ground. "W—Whoa.. Hey! Put me down!! What're yo—"

Hovering a meter from the ground, Endou had to put his complaining aside as he finally confirmed that what he was touching earlier was indeed a face, and a rather large one at that. His gaze continued on exploring as it connected to deadly pale cold features with a spread collection of dewdrops, then to a ball of messy grassy green eating up the said face from the top in a shape of a helmet, a triangular moist pink nose came next, followed by slightly parted dry thick lips, and finally, sullen almost stretch out black irises right at the center of two blank eyes that his own couldn't seem to break from.

The sound of water drops and the smell of something rotten was the only thing that distracted Endou enough for him to notice the tea green jumpsuit that's sticking to the other's skin.

"En…dou… san…" To second his confusion, what seemed to be a man carrying him talked in an ill-mannered tone. The emptiness in his eyes and apathy from his features seemed to be acceptable enough for Endou until it suddenly shifted to a horrendous sight.

" _Drown_!" The angry voice echoed just in time for the eyes and mouth to atrociously widen in unison. Water from the tap and the shower flowed simultaneously in great force, making a sound equal to that of a waterfall.

Just as Endou was getting suspended in the air towards the sink, his shock was suspended for what suddenly flew towards his carrier's head.

After blinking a couple of times, he eventually confirmed what it was. Yet before he had the luxury to mention it, his face was already nearing the sink.

"H—Hey wait!!" Endou contested as he flailed his arms.

"You. Can't. _Escape_!!" The man let out a guttural scream again as Endou's face was mere inches from the almost full sink.

"B-But… you have a cockroach on your head!!"

All movements — the flowing water included — stopped upon Endou's declaration and he felt how the taller male's hands were starting to shake.

" _Buuuuuuug_!!" He shouted in a less than dignified fashion as he tossed Endou on the hard ground.

The brunette watched him as he circled the place and eventually passed through the wall effortlessly.

"So, he didn't like bugs, huh," Endou spoke to himself as he brushed off the imaginary dirt on his pajamas. When a minute's passed and the other male didn't come back, Endou just shrugged and decided to continue on with his business.

* * *

After a satisfying shower, Endou stepped out his bedroom already dressed in his training gear with his hair dripping on the yellow orange shoulders and white collar while holding a pair of white orange-accented gloves. His school's long sleeved green soccer uniform with yellow-orange accents bore a proud lightning bolt emblem on the left part of it's chest. He wore it with green shorts and his favorite orange headband.

The moment Endou walked to his living room, he felt a sudden drop in temperature. He glanced at the air condition above the sofa to learn that it wasn't tampered with. Brushing off his confusion, he continued on his initial plan and stopped right in front of the table that only featured a well-placed bowl of oranges. And there and then, he felt a chill run down his spine.

"What's with this— wait what?!" He said in shock as he saw his uniform's hem flutter. All of a sudden, a strong wind current began to circulate in the room and he saw small objects ascend around him. "What what what what _what_?!" He chanted as he started hovering in the air.

He then looked around, trying to figure out how to get down. Yet now that he had a better view he realized that there was a flash of blue constantly circling the place. After blinking then rubbing his eyes with his fists to make sure he wasn't daydreaming, he made a backflip and smiled. "Hey… my hair's getting dried up! Thanks Wind-san!!"

Just as the words left his mouth, the wind slowly settled down and dropped him carefully on his behind, almost as if like how a mother put down her craddled baby.

"You… really think my wind's helpful?"

Endou tilted his head as he wondered where the aquamarine-haired male who's wearing what seemed to be a blue, white, and black spandex came from.

"Um… yeah… it dried my hair. Here look!" Endou said, immediately forgetting about his worries as he held one lock of bangs to show his new friend.

With a soft chuckle, the other teen extended a white gloved hand of which Endou accepted in glee. Now that he was standing face to face with the taller male, he couldn't help but notice his chestnut tinted orb — the one that wasn't hidden by his bangs — his long hair with seemingly floating ends, and his lips curving in a sincere smile.

"The name's Kazemaru! My friends call me The Dark Emperor," he said after showing his hand again.

Endou opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he heard an almost unintelligible, "No.. we don't.."

The brunet turned his head left and right then around the room but couldn't find where it came from. He decided that it was probably just his imagination. He stared back at the awkwardly smiling Kazemaru and grinned his bright signature one.

"I'm Endou! Endou Mamoru!" He said cheerfully as he took Kazemaru's hand and shook it.

"Wow… strong grip…" Kazemaru complimented as he retracted his hand.

"I play goalkeeper!" He answered as cheerfully as ever as he pointed at his uniform, delighted to meet someone new. A new friend did mean a new person he could talk about soccer with after all.

"Oh, I heard… I also heard that you practice by punching a large tire tied on a tree," Kazemaru said with a look of amusement.

"Whom did you hear that from?" Endou wondered. As much as he was concerned, only Fubuki and Kudou knew about his training and knowing that the two weren't actually as friendly as he was, he found it almost impossible that they'd tell Kazemaru about it. "And wait a sec, how did you get in here??"

"I can passed through walls…" Kazemaru answered as a matter of factly of which confused Endou even more.

"Eh?! How can that even—" Endou stopping mid sentence got Kazemaru's upper face to darken. A smirk that seemed foreign to the first persona he showed, crept up. He watched as the soccer loving teen's face contorted to that of a terrified realization.

"Gaaaahhh!!"

Kazemaru raised his head higher than he did before and stared menacingly at the brunet who was holding his head.

"I have practice today!! Where's my rope?!" Endou exclaimed as he ran to his room, remembering that he left it under his bed.

"Erm.. I—um… I'm going to take my leave then…" Endou didn't hear the parting words nor the sweatdrop he caused Kazemaru as he passed through the wall behind his sofa.

Soon after, Endou ran back out — with a rope and his gloves in hand — and plugged out all his appliances and almost tripped as he made his way to the door, instantly forgetting everything that transpired and eating breakfast altogether.

He locked his apartment behind him and slipped the key in his pocket as he increased his speed and dashed to the Elevator 1; not to use it, but to go to its left and raced down the staircase.

 _"Never use the elevator on our training days,"_ he remembered Kudou said as he continued on his way unfaltered.

After passing three floors and landing on the first, he carefully looked around. He observed the elevator, wondering if it's being used; then the hollow hallways, extremely joyful to know it's as empty as it had always been. He tiptoed his way to yet another part of the Emergency Exit at the back of the first floor stairs, his steps as light as he could get them.

Giving one last look first, he then entered the dark stairway and reached the end. The steel double door bombarded by an old broken cabinet and what seemed to be a table caught his sight before landing on the object that he contributed — a truck tire.

Twindling the rope on his left now-gloved hand and inserting his right arm in the tire to rest it on his shoulder, he climbed up, stopping only to peer his head first — no one was allowed to go down the last set of stairs after all, the basement being forbidden and all — then quietly sprinted back to the entrance of the stairs above and climbed those beyond.

* * *

Endou frowned as he passed the tenth floor. "Will Kudou-san believe me if I tell him that I got late because I suddenly flew?" He wondered aloud as he chased his breath.

"Who am I kidding?! He'll never believe that excuse!!" Endou whined as his feet finally landed on the last step, coming face to face with the rusty once blue metal door. "Well, here goes nothing.." he said only slightly panting as the sound of hinges echoed on the empty staircase.

"Why are you late?" Came the emotionless greeting from a purple-haired adult wearing what seemed to be a violet trouser and dark blue pants covered by a long pink-colored apron.

Endou squirmed in place at Kudou Nichiya's intense glare. "I—I just… woke up late…" he answered, his eyes swaying hesitantly at his right where the dry arc-shaped swimming pool was — which was one of the only non-ecological existence on the rooftop (the second being the water tank on the farther side of the U-shaped floor).

Kudou narrowed his eyes and pointed behind Endou. "Another round of the stairs or the _truth_?"

Endou gulped before finding his voice again, "M—My room suddenly had a cyclone and then I flew… and then, and then…"

"Accepted. Now, let's tie that up."

"Wha—?!" Endou caught himself up from falling at the fast response then shook his head. "I mean… Y—Yes sir!"

Endou couldn't help but review the place as they followed the path on his left. Now that he was more calm, he enticed himself by sniffing the fresh and flower scented air. He watched the grassy ground and supporting shrubs around, reminiscing the times he had on their own garden that he took care of himself. It wasn't exactly because he initially wanted to. It was simply because he was the one entrusted to the chore being the only child _and_ the only one in his nuclear family having a green thumb.

Speaking of which, he never seized to wonder why and how could the cemented rooftop have gotten grass above it. He wouldn't call himself an expert on such subjects but he was certain that plants didn't work like that.

He decided to once questioned Kudou about it but all he ever got was, "Don't ask. You'll get the guardian upset."

Endou couldn't understand that answer at all. He couldn't tell if he was joking or if he just wanted Endou to stay quiet while he's in his… well, territory. Although, he did doubt that he could ever understand the mystery that was Kudou Nichiya in the first place.

Endou was logged out his thoughts at the tap on his shoulder. Knowing already what it was for, he answered by handing his tire — of which Kudou sinply balanced on the ground — as he tied one of the ends of the rope to it. This action was followed by his excited bounce as he tossed the other end on the healthy brown and maroon leaved tree's branch. Kudou took that end with care, pulled it down, and easily tied it on place.

Endou took Kudou's nod and retreat as a sign for him to start on his training. Even with the 'gardening things' he was upto, Endou could tell that the adult kept a good eye out for him, watching him intently as he finished the man's challenge to him.

He punched the heavy object, making it move slightly. He launched his left fist, smiling as he slowly increased the force. After four more, he finally retreated his right fist to get a momentum as he readied for his strongest punch. "Oryaa!!" The gloved knuckles accompanied by the shout was released and the target swung. Feeling more pumped up than ever, Endou grinned and aimed his left hand for the nearing tire and continued on in this pace.

* * *

"Forty.. nine! Fif..ty…" Endou almost passed out as he punched with the last of his strength. "Only.. forty-nine.. huh…" he said in between pants. Disappointment lingered in his chest as he watched how, not his punch, but only gravity made the tire swing back. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes as he wondered if this was truly his limit— if this was truly what he could only offer.

 _"If you could make the tire swing one-hundred times, I'll teach you everything I know."_

Endou remembered Kudou's promise about three weeks ago. It was made right after he found out about Kudou's background and how he used to be a star player, not to mention a legend at that, and confronted him about it. He then remembered every match Kudou played in his high school years — all thanks to the one who uploaded them in MeTube — and how far off his talent was from him despite being the same age as he was now. He remembered how much he wanted to play soccer. How much he wanted to be good at it. How he even started playing in the first place…

He opened his chocolate-flavored eyes with renewed determination and closed his right knuckles firmly. Just as he was about to swing, Kudou suddenly spoke in a bland tone.

"Is punching all you could ever do?"

The baffled Endou ubruptly stopped and remained staring at the older man as he went back to looking at his beloved plants. _'What did he mean by—'_

Before he could even finish his train of thought a rubbery object, he now discerned as the tire, hit him right on his face, making him fall on his back in a crash.

"Ouch…" Endou cradled his strained face as he tried to get up.

"That's enough for today," Kudou — who suddenly appeared in front of him — told him with a ghost of a caring tone.

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much for today," after standing successfully on two feet, Endou gave a ninety-degree-bow.

Kudou brought the tire down the grass as usual and carefully arranged the rope before giving it to Endou. When the teen carried it on his shoulder, bowed one last time, and turned on his heel to leave, Kudou called after him in a hard tone.

"Wait."

Endou abruptly stopped for the second time that day and glanced at Kudou bewildered.

The man adopted a serious expression, more serious than his usual one, and spoke with his pink gloved hands on his back, "What are the three rules of 4F?"

Endou hardened his gaze then straightened his back as he answered, "Rule No. 1: Don't ever stumble the can by the doorstep!" He screamed with heart. "Rule No. 2: Never let the bowl on your table run out of oranges!" He said next with more than a determined tone. "Lastly and most importantly, Rule No. 3: Never _ever_ break the mirror!!" He thundered as he returned Kudou's stern features with one of his.

Kudou only nodded sharply and Endou took this as his cue to leave.

"And you better keep those rules to heart like your life depended on it," Kudou muttered at the now closed door.

* * *

 **= End of Chapter II =**

* * *

 **A/N:** First off, sorry for the long A/N.

Endou's legit height is 158 cm, Kabeyama is 188 cm, and Kazemaru is 160cm in case you're wondering. Since Kabeyama died at the same age in canon and Endou is just two to three years older, there really isn't much difference. And yes, Endou's wearing the Go's uniform, it's kinda weird for me to be imagining him in Sangoku's clothing but well.. I'll leave you to think why is that.

Whew.. this was the longest I've written that just stayed in one perspective. I hope it didn't bother anyone tho.

Also, following the 'Confession's' reasoning, you can say for sure that the next chapter is Fubuki-centric. Other characters will be making their debut too!

Another thing, if you're interested I have this new book called 'Not-so-Treasure Chest' with cutscenes, drabbles, alternate chapters, and alternate endings of my other series (it's honestly easier to just compile them rather than make a book for each) and the first chapter's a Best Place for Both Worlds' drabble that happened twenty something years ago from this timeline.

Lastly, do mention if you spotted any mistakes (especially if there are brackets, I used them to identify which I should italized so I might forget to erase them) or if you find this chapter 'lacking' and what made it so. Because I honestly see something off here but I can't seem to find it. Btw, I plan to have a betareader on my finished series (only finished ones since they might get impatient with me and my lack of updates) but seeing that I still haven't got one that I completed, it proves to be a problem, lol. But just mention if you see some typos or any errors and I'll edit immediately. Thanks for the read and constant support!

* * *

 **Confession:** Honestly, I was pretty much conflicted of what to publish in this chapter. Originally, it was supposed to be a Fubuki-centered one since he's a lot more observant than Endou and I wanted to use that opportunity to describe more of the place that I haven't yet as well as the dynamics of their friendship. But then, it's kinda awkward if I'll suddenly jump in his perspective if the MC is Endou himself and Endou still wasn't given that much characterisation yet. Hence, me going with this route.


	4. The Case of the 5F Twins

**A/N:** Super thanks to The Real Runey for telling me what went off about Kabeyama's description! I revised it a bit (just a little insy bit). That review was a lot of help! Thank you again!

Also, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews guys! It's hell damn appreciated!!

Anyways, I've got no further things to say but have a happy read!

* * *

 **Original Word Count:** 4,382

 **Version 3.0:** 4,442 words

Sorry for the hold-up, have fun with chapter 3~

* * *

 **= The Case of the 5F Twins =**

* * *

"Hey, nii-san… How much longer do you plan on staring at the mirror? Don't tell me you enjoy gazing at the mirror spirit's eyes… that's disgusting."

Fubuki Shirou sighed as he tiredly wipe off the last wet feeling on his face. The silver cloth he was holding almost slipped off his hands, that is, if not for his amazing reflex.

"Hey, are you really okay?" The same husky voice asked with a faint indication of worry. Fubuki didn't bother to turn around, knowing how the orange-haired male was probably just lying down his bed with a bored look on his face, successfully masking his worries.

"Yes, Atsuya. I am," Fubuki irritatedly resigned to opening the closet where the mirror was attached to and took out a turtleneck silver-accented blue clothing from it, with the blue much lighter than that of his pants. Right after shutting his wardrobe, he slipped his head inside the garment with his pale arms following next. As soon as his silver-coated head and his arms popped out the sweater-like apparel, he took the scarf that Atsuya was already handing to him and swirled it around his neck. Shirou proceeded to trekked to his kitchenette, leaving his neatly-kept blue and white painted room behind.

Like all of the F flats, his bedroom was also on the left side (for anyone to happen to review that after entering the apartment) right in front of the closed bathroom and next to the living room. He had no problem on small spaces for Shirou was quite the minimalist himself. He have only taken care of himself, after all, for more than ten years. In fact, he was rather thankful to simply have a place to sleep under a roof. If the kind owner of this complex didn't sort of adopted him and brought him here, he'd probably still be in that orphanage in Hokkaido. Not really a place for an outcast, such as himself (or what he himself believed to be).

He slumped on one of the chairs as he sighed once again. "Atsuya, please…"

"What?" Atsuya answered defensively as he just so happened to stop sticking his tongue out in front of the unopened television. At the sight of Shirou massaging his temples, Atsuya scrunched his face. "It's true, you know. He's really in there," the orangehead added after crossing his arms and walking towards his brother. "He just won't show himself to you because he knows you can sense him."

"Then, let him be…" Shirou grunted. "I don't need to meet all your friends, you know."

"Of course, you do! You need more friends— No, we both do. And P.S. dear brother, he isn't one of my friends. Well, not yet," Atsuya answered with a mischievous smirk.

"Friends?" Shirou responded with a trace of sarcasm. "We both know you just wanted more people to annoy."

"Come on, bro, they're barely 'people'," he countered of what Shirou thought to should not even be called a smart remark. "By the way, I wonder how Someoka's doing. I'm pretty sure he's having a fine stay at Gouenji's dimension," Atsuya said as he playfully swayed his eyebrows.

"I believe any place without you would be enjoyable for him," Shirou muttered feeling a slight sympathy for the dead cadet. He'd never forget how angry he was the last time he saw him in 5F. Anyone would be, in that respect. No one but him was indeed capable of enduring Atsuya's downright immature pranks.

"Anyways, we have somewhere to be today…" he added as he took a sheet of paper from the top of the white refrigerator before sitting back to his former place. Atsuya's eyes widen as he saw the long paper roll down.

"You don't mean…" Atsuya began, suddenly feeling the orange turtleneck he was wearing — that was a grand look alike of the one Shirou had — getting heavier from the shoulders. "We're going shopping?!"

"Yes, Atsuya. _Grocery shopping_ ," Shirou emphasized as he seethed his teeth. "Do you really have to complain about everything?"

Without waiting for an answer, Shirou started eating the miso ramen that he prepared before going in the bathroom. He didn't need to look to know that Atsuya was gloating, crossing his arms and scrunching his face as he always did, while slumping his body on the sofa. It didn't take long before he finished and resided the bowl on the clean sink, pouring a small amount of water in it and making a silent reminder that he'd be washing it after lunch.

He stepped towards the door, wore his blue and white sneakers, and turned off all the electrical devices (except for the refrigerator) through one of the three switches beside the door. As soon as he heard the small grumbling sounds (probably from the air conditioning) quiet down, he went out the door, not intentionally remembering the top two rules of the apartment. Rule No. 2: _Always turn off the secondary main switch when going out_ — secondary since a single appliance needed to be left running.

Seeing that Atsuya was already outside, he took his keys out and locked his apartment. Reminding him of Rule No. 1: _Always lock your doors._

The rest of their walk proceeded quietly as Shirou watched his brother beside him who had his hands placed inside his pockets. He then found himself in deep thought.

It's been ten years, he sadly mused.

It's been ten years since the accident. Yet here he was, still walking beside his supposedly dead twin.

How long was he going to keep this endless charade? How long had he been seeing Atsuya follow him around? The amazing times they had playing with snow and soccer was long time gone yet Atsuya was still here, walking beside him, laughing with him, arguing with him, spending time with him.

Shirou was aware of the inexistence of Atsuya's physical body. He knew and saw himself how he was cremated with his, along with their parents', ashes as he scattered them himself throughout Hokkaido. It wasn't the best place in his memories to go back to but everytime he got the time to consider it, his line of thinking wouldn't even warn in proceeding until a single question was left in his mind...

How could it be that Atsuya was still here?

Sure, it was fine at first. Getting his twin brother/best friend back was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. At least, he never felt alone. But that didn't mean he couldn't wonder. How come only he could see him. He knew some people who were capable on seeing and feeling the dead. Some of them actually even lived in the complex, yet none of them ever saw Atsuya. He found it odd for he could also sense the supernatural, not just his brother. But the question built inside him was _why_ , why was it that even though they shared the same… what they call 'gifts' and shared 'sightings' of some incredible existences, why couldn't they see Atsuya as well? Shirou could see all those they could so why couldn't they be the same? Was Shirou simply imagining him? Was Atsuya nothing but a mere figment of his lonely or still mourning mind? But if that was so, how was it possible that the other spirits could see him?

He unmindfully gripped his scarf— or Atsuya's old scarf, rather — at the thought and instantly stopped on his tracks, reminding him of how there was indeed someone who once saw Atsuya: his former seatmate in class, Katsuie.

 _About three months ago, approximately three weeks before the summer break, Fubuki Shirou sat quietly on his brown chair as he watched all his classmates chatter and laugh within their group of friends. With only a seat away from the window on his left and three from the blackboard in front, he concluded that his position was the perfect place for he was the kind to watch people have fun while, all the same, would also rather be alone, left in his own devices._

 _In his defense, he was never actually alone. This was confirmed as he glanced at Atsuya who was sitting boredly on top of his desk, legs and arms crossed._

 _Atsuya never really liked school even when he was still alive. Even more so now that he's dead and meant to be ignored by everyone. It brought a small smile on Fubuki's face, making his younger twin slit his eyes in irritation._

 _That confirmed that it was a fine day indeed. Or so he thought before_ **it** _happened._

 _Katsuie, a slightly tanned male student with blue short hair that stayed just in line with his forehead and most commonly known as the class' joker and Fubuki's seatmate, caught him off guard by slinging an arm over his shoulder, clenching his scarf on the process. "Hey, Shirou! Me and the guys are gonna play some video games in my house. Would you like to—"_

 _Fubuki saw how Katsuie's normally bright black eyes turned to darker and fear-stricken ones as he stared at the front instead of the side where the silver-haired was, letting go of him as he fell on the ground._

 _Fubuki, who was confused at the moment, got down from his chair as he approached him along with some other classmates of theirs. All the happy chatters halted as Katsuie's legs and even his lips started quivering. Getting more worried than ever, Fubuki tried to get his classmate's attention but failed since he just seemed to be fixated on one spot._

 _"Katsuie! What's—" With a closer look, Fubuki realized where he was focusing. He didn't need to turn around to know where he was looking and he found himself engulfed with disbelief. It couldn't be. He was… he was looking on top of his desk: the place where Atsuya was._

 _At the moment Fubuki was about to turn his head to his brother, Katsuie's guttural scream caught his attention and everyone in the room was all but concerned at the usual happy-go-lucky blunet. After that, he didn't have the time to look at Atsuya as Katsuie's traumatized features had been embedded to him. He didn't know what exactly he saw but from the looks of it, it didn't seem like he saw the same friendly Atsuya that Fubuki was used to seeing._

"You know, you've been acting real funny today, nii-san."

Shirou slightly jumped on his feet at Atsuya's call. After reading the concern on Atsuya's face, he immediately shook his head and plastered a forced smile. "It's nothing," he said with his usual calm tone.

"Right," Atsuya muttered as he followed Shirou again on finally reaching the Elevator 1, with the older brother pressing the button to go down.

As soon as it opened, Shirou saw strands of violet levitating from the white strained and dirtied dress where they're initially placed. It seemed to be silky and smooth. It surely have been kept well for a ghost's hair.

Yes, a ghost. It didn't took long before Shirou had eventually known which among the people in the apartment were real and which weren't. Shirou then saw how her eyes glowed a frightening gleam and wasn't even surprised about it. It certainly had 'Atsuya' written all over it.

"Yo, Fuyuka!"

Like what Shirou had been complaining to Atsuya earlier, his brother truly had a liking when it came to making friends (if you call annoying someone to no end, making friends) and knowing everyone in the apartment, specified by how he just happily addressed her in her first name. Shirou wasn't even shock anymore when it was just returned with a deadly glare — not like she could kill Atsuya again though.

Shirou simply went inside the elevator and closed it as he considered how many ghosts and spirits he've already met through Atsuya. Well, not officially talked to them since his brother almost never stops talking for him to have his turn. Not like it mattered though because surprisingly enough, Atsuya seemed to know exactly what would Shirou ask and say anyways. And if that was the case, what's the use of Shirou saying something then? Not that he thought strange of it, they were twins after all. They did say that all twins think alike, didn't they? Even though he wanted to confirm that theory himself, he found it rather impossible to prove since he was separated from his own when he was still seven (until he started following him after death, that is). Yet before that, he did feel like they had some sort of connection. Or maybe they just really knew each other that well? It was honestly difficult to tell.

Shirou's musings were interrupted at the stop of the elevator's movement. He grunted as he stared accusingly at his brother who had his back on him and now alone without any sign of the former violet-haired ever being in the same place. "Atsuya…" Shirou threatened as he held his forehead in frustration.

"Please, I'm sorry already. I told you I didn't mean it," Atsuya pleaded but not towards Shirou, it was addressed to Ono Fuyuka, the terrifying elevator ghost.

When the lights flickered off, Shirou almost connected his brows in furrow and glared at his younger twin. "What did you do this time?"

Not even fidgeting under his stare, Atsuya gave him a look that seemed to say, 'It's not my fault!'

"It was supposed to be for Someoka and his friends! The prank was only for them! I didn't know you were part of the 4F gang!"

" _Squad_ ," Fuyuka's dark word echoed in the small room and Shirou didn't need to see her to know how much anger was in that correction. Well, as angry as a ghost with unfinished business could be anyways. But the fact that she was a vengeful spirit _and_ one of the strongest in the apartment definitely did not sit well with Shirou.

"Atsuya, fix this up _right now_ ," Shirou warned.

"What do you want me to do? Kneel? I'm not doing that," he said as he crossed his arms, making the elevator shake violently.

"If you don't fix this right now, you're going to be sleeping on the floor for _eternity_."

Without even raising his voice, Atsuya could tell that Shirou was pissed. No, scratch that. How he didn't raise his voice and lowered it instead was the actual indication that his older twin was actually mad.

"Ugh… Fine!" Atsuya spluttered as he looked at the ceiling. "Look, Fuyuka. It really wasn't for you. Besides why are you even hanging out with those losers. You're strong and—"

" _Atsuya…_ " Shirou interrupted him with an even higher level of warning in his voice, making the orangehead flinch.

"Tsk," Atsuya clicked his tongue before begrudgingly falling down on his knees. "I'm… I'm sorry Fuyuka. I really _really_ am. I swear," he said as he clasped his hands together in a begging manner.

"And?" Fuyuka and Shirou said in unison.

"You're friends are not… lo—erm…"

"Not what, Atsuya?"

"I'm going to say it! Just wait for it, damnit!" Atsuya said while side-glancing Shirou. He then bit lip then released a sigh. "You'refriendsaretotallynotlosers," he stated without stopping for even a breath with his eyes closed. After sighing tiredly, he finally decided to open his eyes before adding, "Are we okay now?" in a consenting tone.

When the elevator flickered to life, Shirou sighed in relief. Finally, he could go back to his groceries. But just when he thought the day was finally tilting to his favor, the elevator stopped again but unlike before, the door slid open, showing two seventeen-year-olds he was rather familiar of.

"Fudou, come on! It's open!" A cyan-haired male wearing an eyepatch and what seemed to be a uniform with different shades of green and something that seemed to look like a captain of a ship's hat of the same color pallet shouted as he pulled the other teen towards the elevator, both had their backs on Fubuki.

"No. Freaking. Way, eyepatch freak! Don't you know that's haunted by one of the strongest poltergeists here?!" The other teen-ager who sported a mohawk brown hair with white streaks on the side and was wearing the same uniform and had his left arm on a sling, shouted back. "A cute purplehead flickers the light and stops the elevator for a long time whenever you try to ride it! Of course, none of those bothered me," he added in a softer tone, trying to level back up his dignity in vain. "But she suddenly rushed the elevator down from the eighth fucking floor, then when I thought I was gonna die and shit, it started going up again then down then up again! She was freaking toying with me! You know how much I love roller coaster rides, Sakuma, but even _I_ got motion sickness with that one elevator ride!" He said as he didn't even budge from his position of hugging the rails of the second floor apartment. It was indeed an amazing fit, considering he only had one arm to use.

"Wait, did you just say 'cute'?" Sakuma asked his companion as he stopped pulling him and met his eyes.

Fudou simply raised a brow. Of the long tale he just so happened to share (it was long for him though, he was never the talkative one), _that_ was the only word Sakuma got? No sarcastic, 'Oh, I'm really terrified,' or 'You're really hilarious, Fudou' or not even his usual, 'Yeah, yeah, of course'?! Fudou groaned and he took this as an opportunity to snag the hem of his uniform from the cyan-haired. Just when he almost started to make a run for the stairs, he noticed a familiar pale silver-haired teen from the elevator.

At Fudou's recognition, Fubuki decided to talk. "So, are you two going to ride or…" Fubuki let his sentence hang as he waited for the two's pause to passed.

"Ah sorry, Fubuki," Sakuma started to talk with a scratch on his cheek. "We might take a while here," he added as he waved his hand in a 'we'll just ride the next one' manner.

"If you say so…" Fubuki said as he closed the door with a sweatdrop.

"Teikoku Academy really are strict, huh. They even have to wear their uniforms in their Sunday club activities. Aren't you thankful that you're in Raimon? You didn't even have to go to school in a Sunday. I mean, who even does that?" Atsuya said, only muttering the last sentence.

"True," was all Shirou could say as the door opened again, revealing a darker yet same colored hallway.

Atsuya stayed quiet when they started to walk, it was part of their agreement after all. Shirou, of all people, do believe that his classmates' judgemental stares were more than enough, he didn't want even strangers to think he was talking to himself while walking alone.

After nodding to Hibiki and humoring the eccentric black-haired twenty-seven years old lady guard with her salutes, Fubuki went his way. Yet not even three steps after, he felt the need to stop as he heard a familiar voice from afar. He smiled as he recognized Endou's screams from the top floor, the screams that were accompanied with what Shirou thought to be punches. Although quite far, it was easy to determine due to the quiet surrounding— probably caused by not even having one-fourth of the complex being occupied. He must admit that it was one of things that he loved about this place. There's nothing better suited for him than a home with very few neighbors, and the fact that they're all almost the same age as him was a great plus, too.

"Even in Sundays… soccer," Atsuya muttered what Shirou had in mind.

After a few more seconds, the twins continued on their way.

"Nii-san," Atsuya broke the silence with a serious tone as they walked at the parking lot's side. "What if…" he continued, hesitation tugging his tone. "...he sees me?"

Shirou could tell that the question came with doubt and he couldn't blame him. It was the same thing that had been bothering him for a long time. He never had an actual person sticking by his side this long before. Endou was Shirou's only confidant and the sole human he could actually talk to. Everyone in the orphanage he'd live in thought he was outright creepy and wanted nothing but get rid of him, his other classmates started avoiding him ever since the incident with Katsuie, even his currently kind guardian couldn't be here for business reasons. Endou was the single friend he made and he didn't want to let him go. And for the same reason, he couldn't tell him about Atsuya either. What pray tell would he do after knowing that he'd been hanging out with a freak?

"Fubuki?"

Shirou was snapped out his reverie once again as he heard yet another familiar voice. He turned to meet the other person that his guardian adopted, Kogure Yuuya.

Technically though, they weren't official children of their guardian. They were simply taken in and given a room here to stay, which was absolutely nice of him to do.

"Where are you going in a Sunday?" The spiky blue haired male asked as he tilted his head while having his hands inside his blue jeans' pockets.

Fubuki looked down to meet the teen's gaze. Although only a year younger, Kogure was only at the same level as Fubuki's shoulders. But Fubuki knew more than anyone to not underestimate short people, especially Kogure whose pranks proved to be a competition with Atsuya's. Thankfully though, it seemed to Fubuki that the green t-shirted teen was on a break with mischief today.

"Groceries. Running out of stock," Fubuki answered with a shrug and his signature smile.

"I see. Also, can I ask you a question?" Fubuki was caught off guard with Kogure's sudden question. Trying to think ahead of what kind of prank could be performed in this kind of circumstances, Fubuki made a cautious step back.

"Sure," he said as he held his scarf. It was more of an instinct than anything, really.

"Is it still illegal if I kill some kind of food-stealing, mischievous-looking, glass-shattering, and probably a mastermind-for-46-crimes demon cat?" Fubuki couldn't help but twitch his lips in a small smile. He knew exactly who Kogure was talking about since it was the shapeshifting feline that Atsuya hated as well. But he couldn't tell Kogure about the shapeshifting part, of course. That would be borderline weird and unmistakably unbelievable.

"I'm going to say yes simply because I don't want to be an accomplice to the crime," Fubuki answered with a short laugh as he watched Kogure's features turn to disappointed ones.

"Dagnabbit!" Kogure exclaimed as he snapped his fingers then furrowed his brows. "Anyway, see you around," he added as he sluggishly made his way back to the apartment.

Fubuki gave an amused nod at Kogure's back, of which the other didn't see. Much like him, Kogure also didn't like company so they somehow had an equal ground. Yet, for many reasons, Fubuki just couldn't seem to trust him. It's not completely because of Kogure though, Fubuki was simply distrustful. Not like anyone could blame him.

Fubuki then went the opposite way, hoping this to be the last interruption he'll have for the whole day. He had a long grocery list to cross out after all.

Although, with what seemed to be the heavens hating on him, he just had to hear some sort of argument coming from the gates.

"Come on, rich kid. I haven't got all day," Tobitaka grumbled in a low tone as he sat on his shiny violet motorcycle with a couple of hawk designs, its engine seeming to still be running wildly even with the metal bike being motionless. He slitted his eyes at his front where a jet black convertible was still on the very middle of the opened gate, making it unable for anyone else to pass.

"Err… sorry. I thought I was gonna make it to the parking lot before it's completely empty," an ashen blond fifteen-year-old male said from the driver's seat of his convertible. He was wearing a denim jacket that covered a white sando with a gray skull design and had a rather serious expression that seemed to be forced and a bead of sweat running down beside his face.

The also black-jacketed Tobitaka sighed as he parked his motorcycle out the way but not too far from the gate. He walked towards the younger male as soon as Fubuki reached the black car to try and lend a hand.

"Yamino, is it?" Tobitaka asked the ashen blond after recognizing Fubuki's existence and nodding to him before going back to Yamino Kageto.

"Just Shadow, please…" he answered timidly without changing his expression.

"How long have you been riding this?" Tobitaka asked as he leaned by the car's door.

"Two days ago," came the nervous answer.

"How long have you got that driver's license?" Tobitaka shot another question as he saw Shadow try to avert eye contact.

"Umm… a month," he replied with a cough as Tobitaka nodded.

"Get down. We have work to do," Tobitaka ordered with a hint of a soft tone as Shadow obliged. He then turned his head to the bored looking security guard as to get his attention, "Mind if you look after our rides until we get back?"

"Yeah, sure, like I have anywhere else to be anyways," Shinsou answered sarcastically of which just went ignored.

"Do you need an extra hand?" Fubuki inquired as Shadow, who was revealed to be wearing jet black pants and black and red boots, slid his hands in his pockets.

"Ugh no," Shadow instantly said after what seemed to be a flinch. Fubuki saw how he schooled his expression before saying, "but thanks," and found himself feeling sympathetic as he saw Atsuya frown. Atsuya might have known what Shirou was feeling. He knew how socially awkward he was after all. He was a tad bit better now though, thankfully.

The three then passed the gate and go their separate ways, Fubuki crossing the street while the two turned to the right with only Shadow looking back to him to wave his hand awkwardly of which Fubuki returned.

After a few seconds, Fubuki gave a last look at Inabikari Apartment Complex before smiling. The apartment might not be the most stylish or the grandest, but it sure did have the most interesting of people.

* * *

 **= End of Chapter III =**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, the update seemed like it took a millenia. Someone should sue me for this. And yes, IT IS the same day as Endou's. The very same Sunday. Anyways, look out for some errors for me! Actually, just mention if you caught something off. So, two more chapters before the arc ends! I hope you had a nice read!!

 **Next Chapter:** The Misadventures in 2G (Some Kidou, Hikaru, Sakuma chapters for y'all)

* * *

 **Confession (Origin Story.. kinda):** Believe it or not this story started with an innocent 'Can you imagine everything horror cliche happening in one house?' That turned to: 'Hey, what if the owner of that house can't actually feel fear so he ends up befriending all of them?' After a rundown of every cliche horror movie scenarios that all ended in a not-so-cliche way, an idea like this is suggested: 'Yeah, that's why when an exorcist/exterminator was invited in his house and got rid of them, he felt so sad that he committed suicide.' Then this: 'Yeah, then he'll realize that the spirits didn't left and were just laying low until the grace period ended. He became happy by staying with them now tho." Finally, this was given (by yours truly): "What about if that guy actually has a dense twin whom was given the house to and ended up living there? He can see the supernatural too except he never thought of them as such because he's too stupid." The one I'm talking to gave a lot of scenarios of which examples are the chapters you've already read here (well, except for the mirror dimension, that's completely mine xD). Yeah, it's how me and my brother normally talks. We talk about ideas, hella silly ones. This talk happened a night or two before Halloween while I was reading some creepypasta stories btw and as you might have known I wrote it out just as soon and that's why it was half-assed at first


End file.
